Beneath the Rainbow Lies a Dream
by BlessedTorture
Summary: Harry sat up suddenly in bed, a cold sweat mixing with tears. He spewed one desperate word before he fell back into a fitful sleep, “Violet …”


_**Prologue**_

Harry raced down the deserted hallway of nightmares with a mysterious raven haired girl fleeing just as desperately beside him. Their feet pounded heavily on the soft ground and he cursed himself for making so much noise. He spared a glance at the girl beside him and shockingly found fear etched into her delicate features. She turned to him and with her signature piercing glare urged him to go faster. 

No matter how fast he went though, how quickly they ran, the creature that followed them stayed there, lurking behind them. Playing with their fear, laughing manically at their terror, it kept pace with them easily, biding its time for the final destruction. 

They ran, terror providing the energy and the vacant hallway providing the way. Part of Harry watched the walls fly by with detached humor; they were so unlike the previous hall in his dreams of Sirius, this hallway had no doors, there was no hope of escape, and for some reason Harry found this funny. There was nothing but black walls and an empty spot where hope belonged.

Suddenly, the wall to Harry's left opened into a flaming archway. Both he and the girl turned and ran into the room, the monster only a breath behind them.

It was no longer a game. As soon as that door had opened, Harry felt the creature's wrath; something had gone terribly. Harry tripped on a piece of metal, one of many strewn about the room and he saw images of Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Dumbledore flash before his eyes at a staggering speed. He saw the troll in the dungeon with Hermione and Ron, Dumbledore sitting above his bed as he awoke from the encounter with Quirell, Ron screaming "It's a trap!" Sirius bending over the quivering Peter, a million memories of the last five years. He saw Remus embracing Sirius, Moody trapped in the bottom of his trunk, he saw Cedric falling to the ground, he saw Sirius falling through the veil, and he felt Remus grab him and pull him away from Sirius to save his life.

Harry gasped for breath. He was still in the room, but on the other side. He was leaning against a red and golden statue that emitted heat and light and was protecting him. His head was spinning; he lurched around the side of the statue a let out a strangled cry.

The girl he had been running with stood in the middle of the giant room, holding a flaming sword in one hand and swinging it dangerously within a circle of cloaked death eaters. Standing tall above the circle of death was the creature; it stared hungerly down at the girl and a wicked smile crept into its face distorting its already grotesque face.

Harry came out farther from behind the statue and looked around the room, trying to find some way to help the girl. He placed his hand on the side of the statue as he pulled himself out even farther, but sprang back immediately. The statue was hot. It was scalding! He put his hand out and ran it just above the surface of the statue and felt the heat coming up from it. Upon closer inspection, Harry noticed that the statue was … breathing.

He jumped away and crawled backwards across the floor as the top of the statue came down to meet him. It wasn't a statue at all, it was a giant dragon and it was eye to eye with Harry.

Harry skidded backwards even farther, remembering the last dragon he had faced and not wanting to repeat the incident without a broomstick. The dragon winked then turned back to where it was.

Without the dragon in his way, Harry could see the death eaters, some were running towards the dragon, and some were running away.

The ones that ran away were met with the girl's icy, flaming blade. Harry watched her cut down three with one stroke, then turn to a forth and dispose of him with grace and ease. It was a gorgeous site and yet oddly disturbing. She was so cold, so precise, it was a trait Harry both admired and feared.

The dragon roared ferociously as the death eaters reached him. It reared its beautiful head and let out a burst of flame, instantly charring two of death eaters. Harry was so entranced in watching the two battles; he didn't notice a death eater sneaking up behind him, wand raised.

But the girl did. She stopped fighting for a moment, her hair awry and floating in her face and her eyes portals of chaos. She shouted to the dragon, "Tojva! Behind you!" and pointed to Harry.

The dragon turned and with a soft flick of its tail knocked down the death eater. Harry had no time to react before the dragon had scooped him up into his claws and thrown Harry onto its back. It took flight and on its way grabbed the girl in its claws and flicked her up behind Harry.

He felt the girls arms wrap around him, and he felt the hilt of the sword dig into his back. He was surprised at how small she felt behind him.

Beneath them, the dragon's wings beat methodically as it flew higher into the air. Harry glanced below to where the battle had taken place and saw the death eaters milling silently. He saw the creature to late though, it was pointing its wand at the dragon and a jettison of green light flashed from its wand and hit the girl behind Harry. 

She fell from the dragon quietly, her sword winking up at Harry as she spiraled down to the ground. He reached for her, but the dragon flew higher and Harry had to wrap his arms around the creature's neck to keep from falling. Tears fell freely from his face and he cried shamelessly into the animals scales. 

Harry sat up suddenly in bed, a cold sweat mixing with tears. He spewed one desperate word before he fell back into a fitful sleep, "Violet …" He fell back into the covers, tossing hopelessly for the rest of the night, searching vainly for what, he didn't know.


End file.
